Finding the Real Me
by emogirl108
Summary: Just kill me, why won’t you just kill me? Anko asked, giving up all hope. Believe me, I am killing you. There are more ways than one to kill a person. Itachi explained. I am definitely killing you. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Finding the Real Me

By: screamingcrazyproctorlady

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, I wouldn't be wasting my time on this site! But to be specific, I DO NOT own Naruto or any of its characters! Enjoy the fic and please R & R

Chapter One: Another mission

"MITARASHI!" bellowed a voice from the other side of Konoha. Anko Mitarashi groaned, loudly, as she put her last rice dumpling in her mouth. Should have known Tsunade-sama would do this, she always did after a mission.

"I shouldn't keep her waiting any longer," Anko said as she laid her money down on the table. Then, she ran out of the restaurant, and hurried as fast as she could to Tsunade-sama's office.

When she arrived at the door of the Fifth Hokage's office, she saw a pink haired kunoichi sitting in one of the waiting chairs.

"Mitarashi-sama," said Sakura, nodding her head politely.

"Haruno," replied Anko. It took all of her will power not to call the girl a maggot; since Sakura was close to Tsunade-sama, she didn't dare.

Sakura seemed sad. Then again, that wasn't surprising. Her entire clan had been wiped out by mist ninja a few months ago. Like the Uchiha clan, there was only one person left-Sakura. Now, the once cheerful and up-beat ninja, walked around looking sorrowful; her jade green eyes haunted with the memory of the massacre.

"MITARASHI! GET IN HERE NOW!" yelled Tsunade-sama, sounding as if she'd had a little too much sake…again. The anbu-black op reluctantly walked through the door, apologetically closing it behind her.

"Report, now," Tsunade-sama said menacingly, her blonde pony tails spiking with electricity. She had been waiting for years to hear news of the S-rank wanted ninja, and she wasn't going to wait a minute longer.

"By the time my team got there, Itachi had beaten us to him," Anko responded, grimacing at the gruesome sight she had witnessed. She could still hear the cruel sound of Itachi's laugh as he watched his last remaining relative fall, lifeless, to the ground. She could still see the cold hatred that remained in Itachi's sharingan eyes. Luckily, Itachi was too distracted by his manic victory to notice her…or had he?

"So, Sasuke Uchiha is finally dead," said Tsunade-sama in an emotionless tone. They heard a gasp from behind the door, and the sound of running foot steps. Sakura had been listening behind the door. She had known about the mission, but hadn't expected it to be a success.

"I should have told her not to listen!" Anko said, anxiously awaiting Tsunade-sama's reaction.

"I was hoping they wouldn't find out the outcome, what ever it may have been, until it was disclosed to the rest of the village," Tsunade-sama said in a worried tone. She said they, because she knew that Sakura would surely tell Naruto. She also considered Sakura the daughter she never had, and she was always trying to protect her.

"They would have found out any way," said Anko, pointing out of the window. Tsunade-sama turned around to see a shocked looking Naruto staring back at her. "Maggot," Anko muttered.

Anko went over to the window to let Naruto in.

"So he…he's dead," said Naruto in shock. After all, Sasuke had been his teammate. "After all this time…I didn't think it would hurt this much. I know he was evil, but I can't help but remember the Sasuke I once knew."

"The Sasuke you knew has long since been gone. The only difference between the old Sasuke and the new Sasuke now is that the old one has nothing to mark his grave," said Tsunade-sama sadly. "Anko, are you ready for another mission?"

"Somehow, I just knew you were going to say that," said Anko, relishing the chance to be able to hunt down the Uchiha that had caused all hell to break loose.

"Well I'm coming too," said Naruto fiercely, "Sasuke wanted to kill him before he died. I'm going to honor his memory."

"Very well, you will join the team," said Tsunade-sama in a resigned voice.

"I think Sakura should come with us too," said Naruto slowly.

"Okay, but she will need some persuading. Now, I am sure that Kakashi will be here any second, late as usual-"

"Maggot," Anko muttered.

"and will want to join the team so hear is the official team: Kakashi, Sakura-maybe, Naruto, and you Anko. Do not let me down." said Tsunade-sama.

Just then Kakashi walked through the door a look of surprise on his face.

"Nice of you to finally join us, Maggot," said Anko, clearly annoyed by the time of his arrival.

"Glad you were part of the welcoming party, Mitarashi," said Kakashi sarcastically.

"Is it true? Is he really dead?" asked Kakashi, getting back to business.

"Yes, and I know you will not like this, but I am glad that he is. Now the only Uchiha we have to worry about is his fool of a brother Itachi."

"I will be happy to join you on the hunt," said Kakashi, a gleam of hatred in his eye. "Will Sakura be joining us?"

"That's the problem. We need her, but we're going to have to persuade her," said Anko.

"No time like the present," Kakashi replied, subtly volunteering to try and persuade her.

"Maggot," Anko muttered a hint of a smile on her lips.

Sakura was on the couch in Kakashi's apartment, still processing the news of Sasuke's death.

_He's gone. I'll never see him again._ Sakura thought sadly to herself.

_You'll see him in your dreams, _said a nasty voice inside of her head. It was true; she would see him in her dreams. He would always haunt her through her dreams; laughing and taunting her-hurting her. But, she would always carry the evil part of him with her because she could hardly remember the Sasuke he used to be.

Sakura sobbed into the pillow. She didn't know what to feel. Should she feel glad that Sasuke was dead and could no longer kill people; or should she feel sad, because it might have been possible for him to change?

Just then, Kakashi walked through the door. Sakura looked up, her jade green eyes looking pleadingly at her old sensei, begging him to help her escape from this lost feeling.

Kakashi felt overpowering sympathy for Sakura. She had been most affected by his absence from Konoha as she had been the one to see him leave. Maybe she thought she could have helped Sasuke come back. If so, Kakashi felt even more sympathetic for her because no one could have saved Sasuke Uchiha-no one.

"Sakura, I know what you must be feeling," Kakashi said, staring into those lost, helpless green eyes.

"No you don't," Sakura sobbed, "Every one thinks they know how I feel, but they don't. They don't know how haunted I feel about the death of my clan and now the death of Sasuke!"

"Sakura I…"

"No! Every time I close my eyes, I see Mom and Dad lying dead in the street. Every time I dream I see Sasuke's cold eyes reaching out to me! I can't take it!" said Sakura, on the point of hysteria.

"Sakura, don't think for a moment that you are all alone in your grief! Do you honestly think that I am happy that Sasuke is dead? If so, you are drastically mistaken," said Kakashi, not unkindly. "But we have a chance to avenge Sasuke's death," he went on, "we have the chance to track down his killer!"

"What?" Sakura said shakily. She trembled. They had a chance to kill Itachi!

"Yes, Sakura, we can track down Sasuke's older brother, and make sure he can hurt us no more!" Kakashi said his voice full of passion for the cause of which he was speaking. "Come with us on the mission."

"Okay," Sakura said tentatively, "I'll come."

**A/N****Well that was the end of chapter one! I really hope you enjoyed it! Well, if you did, please review and tell me so, and if you didn't like it, review and tell me what I should fix! I really do want your opinion! Well, I got to go, so, see ya!**

**screamingcrazyproctorlady**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys, thanks to the four people who reviewed, I really do appreciate it! Just to clear a few things up, this is NOT a Kakashi/Sakura pairing okay! I am going to pair Kakashi with someone though, but you'll have to read to figure it out. Please continue to R&R! Thanks again for your reviews!**

**screamingcrazyproctorlady**

Chapter Two: Getting Started-Late as Usual

Sakura, Anko, Naruto, and Tsunade were all sitting on a secluded bench, near the outskirts of Konoha, waiting for Kakashi, who was (as usual) late.

"That maggot!" yelled Anko angrily. "Can't he ever be on time?"

"I'm sure he'll arrive soon," said Sakura a little dully. She had known Kakashi to be twenty-four hours late, so she had (logically) not expected him to be on time.

"He had better!" said Tsunade-sama through clenched teeth. She was impatient, and it did not help that she had 'gone out' last night.

Just then, Kakashi finally decided to show himself. Amazingly, he was just two hours late (a first for him). His grey hair stuck up at very strange ends, even for Kakashi.

"Sorry I'm late everybody, I had some stuff to attend to," said Kakashi in an off hand way.

"LIAR!" yelled Sakura and Naruto in simultaneous amusement.

"Well I…" Kakashi started.

"Now that _all_ of our team members are here," said Tsunade-sama looking pointedly at Kakashi, who averted his black eyes. "We need to make sure that you all understand the magnitude and importance of this mission.

We need to find, capture, and (if possible) kill Itachi Uchiha. This will not be easy; he is cunning and clever."

"Yes Tsunade-sama," said the group in unison. All of them had grown very serious. This was a mission they could not fail. They would all have to be on their guards-otherwise who knows what could happen.

"Are you ready to leave," Tsunade said, it was not a question.

"Hai (yes)," Said the Kunoichi and Shinobi.

As they sped through the forest that surrounded Konoha, Anko couldn't help but feel they (or she) were being watched. She could sense that they were not the only ones on the hunt.

"How far out do think the maggot is?" Anko asked, trying to take her mind off of the tight feeling she had in her stomach.

"I don't know, most people wouldn't be able to make it out of here in a day, but were talking about and Uchiha here so…" Kakashi answered. In truth, he had the same foreboding feeling that his teammate did.

"Even so, it would take even an Uchiha a minimum of a couple of days to get out of here," said Sakura. She didn't seem to notice that someone or something was following them. All she knew was she wanted to get this mission over with-quickly.

"We should probably stop here," Kakashi said, sounding exhausted. They had been traveling for most of the day, and they could see the red sun sinking down into the purple horizon.

"I agree with the silver-haired maggot," said Anko, sounding equally tired (though she would never admit it). They were surrounded by trees; it was almost like an alcove. They would be safe here-or so they thought.

"All right, who's going to take first watch?" Kakashi asked, taking charge.

"I will," said Anko, even though she was worn out.

"All right, Anko, you take first watch and I'll take the second. Wake me up in about three hours," said Kakashi lazily, his eye drooping.

"All right, you lazy maggot," said Anko, a shadow of a smile behind her insult.

It was really quiet. Anko could feel the cool breeze on her face, and closed her eyes, welcoming the soothing feel of the light wind. Right now, it was hard to imagine that she was on a dangerous mission, more like one of her walks.

-FLASH BACK-

"_Anko," whispered a snakelike voice in her ear._

"_What?" said a child's frightened voice-her voice. "Please don't hurt me again sensei!"_

"_Not this time. I'm here to teach now," said Orochimaru. _

"_What?" asked Anko, excited that she wasn't going to experience pain again._

"_The wind, do you feel it?" The twisted sensei asked._

"_The wind? Well Yeah," said Anko, a little confused._

"_Yes, the wind carries feelings and scents. Sometimes, if you really concentrate, you sense an attack from the breeze."_

-END FLASH BACK-

Anko jerked her head at the sound of a snapping twig. She stood up, getting herself ready just in case. She closed her eyes and concentrated. She could feel someone just beyond the trees, watching, waiting to strike. She opened her eyes, and looked closely at the trees. Just beyond the shrouded area, she could see a dark outline of a person.

Then the person walked out. "Hello Anko," said the voice of, non other, than Itachi Uchiha.

"Well, if it isn't the very person I wanted to see," said Anko, a slight smile playing on her lips at her little joke.

"Don't play with me," said Itachi, a smirk appearing on his own mouth. "I know what you've been expecting. You've been expecting me to be far from Konoha so that you wouldn't have to do anything." He chuckled softly.

"What you didn't know, was the prize I seek is standing right in front of me," Itachi said, taking a step closer to where the Kunoichi was standing.

"What are you talking about?" Anko asked, picking up her kunai.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, Mitarashi," Itachi replied, taking sadistic pleasure in their little conversation, and taking a step closer. "I'd put those away if I were you, we don't want a fight."

"You think I'm not going to defend myself? Think again you maggot," said Anko fiercely.

Then, he disappeared in a poof of smoke. Anko looked around, knowing he hadn't gone anywhere, that he was just out of sight.

"Yes, I did expect you to defend yourself," said a mocking voice in her ear, "Too bad I was disappointed!" Anko only mustered a small scream before she plunged into blackness.

**A/N: Well, what did you think? Didn't I say it was going to get better? Please R&R, like I said before, I really do appreciate reviews. I can take the heat (but I like compliments too!). Thanks for reading!**

**screamingcrazyproctorlady **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to post this chapter, I've been very busy! (If you haven't seen Pirates of the Caribbean 3, I recommend it!) Any ways, I'm sorry if some of the information in this chapter is inaccurate, it just sounded better this way! Thank you to all of those people who reviewed on chapter two (two people hint, hint) I really do appreciate the feedback. Please read, enjoy and review!**

**screamingcrazyproctorlady**

Chapter Three: In the Clutches of the Enemy!

Anko woke up to find that she couldn't see a thing. _Have I gone blind?_ she thought to herself in panic. _No! Okay, calm down. You are probably in a dungeon somewhere. This is no time to panic!_

The door cracked open and Anko shielded her eyes to the bright light behind it.

"Comfortable?" asked the infuriatingly cool voice of Itachi Uchiha.

"You know, I really thought you had some imagination Maggot," Anko said tauntingly, hiding her fear. "I mean, isn't the whole 'lock-her-up-in-the-dungeon' idea, like, so five centuries ago?"

"You don't have to hide your fear with insults," Itachi said shrewdly. "You and I both know that you're scared out of your wits."

"Really?" Anko asked, angry with herself for not hiding her feelings better. "That shows how much you know-" Itachi had walked through the door and was standing inches from her. He was close enough to touch.

"Now Anko, let's stop throwing insults like children. I came in here to give you some information," said Itachi in what he clearly thought was a soothing tone. Anko on the other hand, took it as the most insulting thing he'd said yet. No one told Anko Mitarashi what to do-especially not rouge ninja who killed their entire clans!

"What information could you possibly have that would interest me, Maggot?" Anko asked scathingly. Her heart was still racing. She needed to find a way out of here.

"Ah, ah, ah," said Itachi, "First, we'll have to learn some manners." He walked over and chained her to the wall. "I wouldn't try to get out of these if I were you. They drain your chakra. If you try, you'll most likely collapse from exhaustion." He put a hand on her face, forcing her to look into his sharingan eyes. They seemed to mock her; daring her to fight back.

"You really _are_ a maggot," Anko said, "You really expect me to be here for a long time don't you? Well let me set you straight. Even if I can't get out of this place myself, my team will come for me!"

"How touching, you believe in a copy-cat ninja, and two kids," Itachi said, more than a hint of amusement in his voice. "Well, we'll see." With one last look into her eyes that seemed to say 'you just try to defeat me,' he turned and walked through the door, leaving Anko to weep (which does not happen very often) in complete and total darkness.

Kakashi woke to the muffled sound of a scream. "Anko!" he said in a worried tone. He ran out of his tent to where he had left Anko only hours before. There was no sign of her.

"Naruto, Sakura!" Kakashi yelled desperately, "Wake up! Anko's missing."

"What?" asked Naruto, his voicing hinting that he had only just jerked himself awake.

"What do you mean she's 'gone missing'?" Sakura asked, her tone giving away how frightened she was.

"I heard a scream, and came to check on her," said Kakashi, trying to get his emotions under control, "When I got here she was gone!"

"Well, what are we waiting for, we have to go and find her!" Naruto yelled impatiently.

"Oh yeah? And where do you propose we look?" Kakashi asked, his voice holding a note of hysteria. Ordinarily, he would not break down like this. As a shinobi, he was to be calm, cool, emotionless; now he was anything but that.

"At least we know who took her," Sakura said quietly.

"Really?" asked Naruto cluelessly.

"Yeah-" Sakura started.

"Itachi," said Kakashi, his voice shaking with suppressed rage, "I'm going to kill you!"

When Kakashi Hatake promises to do something, it gets done; no matter what the consequences.

Sakura had suggested that they wait until morning to start searching for their captured teammate. If they started in the night, they would be lead by blind rage and a treacherous forest. So, Kakashi sat, alone in his tent, willing himself not to fall asleep-just in case Itachi decided to show his ugly face again.

How dare he attack her when she was least suspecting it. They were supposed to be hunting him, not the other way around!

"I have to save her, I have to keep my promise!"

-FLASH BACK-

_Anko was seventeen years old; Kakashi was nineteen. She was stumbling into the village, after so many years, she was back. Kakashi could see that she was in pain. She seemed to be holding her neck, as if it were causing her great pain. She collapsed on the street._

"_Anko!" Kakashi had yelled from his hiding place in the tree. When he got closer he could see a black curse mark etched into her neck. It was glowing purple._

"_He just left me, he left me!" she sobbed into his shoulder._

"_It's all right, Anko, your safe," Kakashi had said softly. She looked up at him, her disturbed eyes gleaming with tears. Kakashi saw her eyes take on a different emotion-longing._

"_Please, I just want my old life back," she had whispered, "Help me to be who I was!"_

"_Don't worry Anko, I'm here for you," he had soothed, making a silent promise to himself to save her from this helpless state, to always be there for her, to protect her. _

"_I'm here."_

-END FLASH BACK-

Kakashi shook himself awake. He hadn't had that dream in a long time, though it used to haunt him night after night. His sub-conscious seemed to be reminding him of his vow.

"I will get you back Anko," Kakashi promised, his voice choking over the words. Kakashi always seemed to have a great friendship with Anko. Maybe it was because they had had painful pasts? All he knew was that he needed Anko, as much as she needed him, and he was going to get her back.

"Even if it takes my life, I will get you back!"

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! If I under or overplayed Itachi, during the first part of the fic, I would appreciate if someone could let me know! The next chapter really should be up soon so…don't worry! Please continue to read and review.**

**screamingcrazyproctorlady**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I told you I'd update soon! Thanks to all of you out there who took pity on me and review-I really mean it when I say I appreciate it! This chapter is one of the reasons this fic is rated T (my view maybe different from yours, this is just my opinion on the chapter). Flames are welcome, but I would appreciate constructive criticism! Thanks again to all of you who reviewed.**

**screamingcrazyproctorlady**

Chapter Four: Who do you think you are?

Some how, Anko had fallen asleep. The fear in her heart still remained, and would not go away.

After a few hours, she woke to the sound of a door being unlocked. _Oh no, he's back! _Anko thought to herself. She was right. Itachi stepped in to her cell once again, his eyes shining with evil intent.

"What?" Anko asked fearfully. She had moved as far as she could from the wall when she'd been asleep-now she wished she hadn't.

"Remember what I said about manners?" Itachi asked, a smirk playing on his lips.

"Yeah, but since when did I start listening to sadistic murderers?" Anko replied. It would have been a great insult if her voice hadn't trembled. Itachi's smirk widened.

"Not scared are we, onegai?" Itachi asked with fake concern. At the word 'onegai' Anko narrowed her eyes.

"Don't ever call me that, ever!" she yelled at Itachi, who was still smirking. He slowly walked closer to her; when he stopped, he was mere inches from her.

"But it's true, you are my love," Itachi said almost gently (almost) as his hand stroked her face.

"Don't touch me!" Anko screamed at him. She was completely against the wall now, she hadn't even realized she was backing up. There was no escape.

He brought his face close to hers, letting her see the desire that shown in his eyes.

"What do you think your doing?" Anko asked, fear preventing her voice from rising to anything louder than a whisper. For an answer, Itachi leaned forward and grabbed her mouth with his. She tried to push him away, but he grabbed her arms and pinned them against the wall above her head.

His tongue plunged into her mouth as his kiss deepened. She was powerless to stop him. He let her arms drop (there really hadn't been a reason to pin them in the first place-she was out of chakra and couldn't have fought back if she tried).

His hands held her face against his. Then, abruptly, it was over.

"Who do you think you are?" Anko asked angrily. Not even fear would prevent her from responding to this.

"Your captor," Itachi answered simply, his voice sounding amused at her anger. "Now, if you're a good girl, I may divulge the information I mentioned earlier." Anko scowled at him. How dare he kiss her, and then tell her to behave!

"Like I said earlier, what information could you possibly have that would interest me?" Anko replied, her voice still filled with rage.

"We'll see," Itachi said as he turned towards the door.

When he was gone, Anko slumped against the wall. She didn't know what to do. There was no way she could get out of this cell, and Itachi would never set her free. Her only hope was that Kakashi, Naruto, and Sakura would come for her.

"Kakashi, where are you?" Anko sobbed. "I need you."

Itachi walked up the stairs thinking about what he had done. When he reached his destination- the kitchen- he sat down across the table from the closest thing to a friend he had.

"So, how did it go?" Kisame asked.

"As planned," Itachi said evasively.

"Does she know about Orochimaru?" Kisame asked, his blue face brightening at the thought of Anko's reaction.

"If you mean did I tell her that he was here, no. She doesn't even know he's alive." Itachi replied.

"When do you plan on telling her?"

"You sure are asking a lot of questions today, Kisame. I think I'll tell her the next time I pay her a visit." Itachi replied. "In fact…I think a little face to face reunion would be quite nice, don't you?" Kisame smiled. He would want to be there when Anko saw her old sensei for the first time in eleven years. Itachi was right, it would be quite the reunion indeed.

**A/N: Those two are quite mean aren't they? Just wait 'til you see what Itachi does in the next chapter-you won't believe it! Thanks once more (this is the last time-for this chapter) for the reviews! I really need to know what you think so please continue to keep the reviews coming! I'm sorry but I must go and start typing the next chapter, see ya. **_**Goes to Microsoft word and starts typing furiously!**_

**screamingcrazyproctorlady**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you to all of you guys who had the heart to review! To all of you who didn't, that's okay, at least you're reading-but I would appreciate a shout-out now and then hint, hint. This chapter may make a few people angry and I apologize for that. Just to let you know, flames are welcome. Now that we have that settled, on with the next chapter.**

**screamingcrazyproctorlady**

Chapter Five: Failure   
Sakura noticed the difference in Kakashi. Her once vibrant sensei was now an emotional mess. He hardly ate anymore, and the bags under his eyes proved he wasn't sleeping well-if at all. Every time they had to stop, Kakashi would urge them on. He seemed desperate to find Anko.   
They had been looking for their lost teammate for about a week when some thing dreadful occurred.   
"What was that?" Sakura asked Naruto, who was right next to her. She had heard a rustle in the trees ahead.   
"I don't know," Naruto replied warily. "Kakashi, I think we should stop for a minute."   
"I think that would be an excellent idea," said an all too familiar voice. Kakashi stiffened.   
"Where is she Itachi? What have you done with her?" Kakashi asked, his voice full of rage-and a hint of fear.   
"Why should I _tell_ you when I can _show_ you?" Itachi asked evilly. "Mongekyou Sharingan." 

Every thing in Kakashi's world went red, and Naruto and Sakura disappeared. _Oh no, I'm back! _Kakashi thought to himself.   
"Yes, you're back in my world," Itachi said, His voice showing how amused he was at Kakashi's fear.   
"Why did you bring me here?" Kakashi asked, his voice betraying him as it trembled in fear.   
"Why don't you take a look?" Itachi replied, pointing his finger at some thing.   
Kakashi looked over his shoulder to see Anko and Itachi.   
"Anko?" Kakashi asked, his voice sounding happy for the first time in a week. He seemed to have forgotten the fact that he was in an entirely different world. She didn't respond. Itachi took out a shuriken and stepped closer to her.   
"Are you ready to die?" he asked maliciously.   
"No, please," Anko begged through sobs that shook her whole body. Kakashi tried to move, tried to go to her rescue, but he couldn't/ some thing was holding him back. Itachi took up the shuriken and placed it on Anko's throat.   
"NO!" she screamed. Kakashi could see the fear in her eyes as she begged for her life. He couldn't move, he couldn't even turn his head. Then, Itachi looked into her eyes one last time, letting her see that he had no remorse for what he was about to do, and sliced the shuriken through Anko's throat.   
"Anko!" Kakashi yelled as she fell, lifeless, to the ground-the look of fear forever plastered on her face.   
Poor Anko," Itachi said in mock sorrow. "It's a pity she had to die-she was a great kunoichi." Kakashi couldn't even reply, as the red world around him slowly faded into the one he knew so well. The only thing was that it wasn't the same, Anko was gone. He had failed her. 

**A/N: Okay, I know this was a little short, but I figured you wouldn't want me to drag it out. I know what you guys are thinking, but (believe it or not) this is not the end of the fic! I still have a lot more to go. I'm also, going to give you guys a little hint: this chapter ****may**** not be what it seems. That's the hint. As I said before, flames are welcome. Now I really must dash so that I can start planning my next chapter.**

**screamingcrazyproctorlady **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Okay, so I finally have the next chapter. I'm sorry I took so long to update; I couldn't figure out what to put in this chapter. Well, I've had a brain blast so sit back and enjoy the chapter. (Don't forget to read and review)**

**screamingcrazyproctorlady **

Chapter Six: No Hope

Kakashi, Sakura, and Naruto sat in front of Tsunade's office. Kakashi had not said a word on the way back-Sakura and Naruto could only imagine what Itachi had done to him.

"Come in," said Tsunade dully. The incomplete team walked slowly into the office. She noticed the blank expression on Kakashi's face, and gave him a questioning look. _Where is Anko?_

"Report," she said reluctantly.

"Itachi is still alive and he murdered…" Kakashi paused, closing his eyes as if he were experiencing great pain. "He murdered Anko." Tsunade's eyes glistened with suppressed tears. Anko had always been ready and willing to go on a mission. Now, the vibrant kunoichi was gone. She would never have another argument with her again.

"You're dismissed," Tsunade told the three worn ninjas in front of her. Silently, they left the office.

Anko was still slumped against the wall. No, she wasn't dead, but she wished that she was. Itachi had kept his promise; he had given her the information and it was very interesting indeed. The person she had thought she would never see again had returned-Orochimaru was back.

The curse mark was still throbbing in pain. Fear and anger surged through her body. Yet, all she could do was sit against the wall- waiting for death to take her from this place.

Yes, Anko truly wished with all of her being that she was dead. Little did she know that fate had other plans for her.

Kakashi tossed and turned on his bed. He couldn't wake from his terrible nightmares, and they were indeed terrible.

"Anko," he moaned. "Please, don't kill her, kill me instead!" But no matter how much he begged, he had to watch Itachi slit Anko's throat over and over again- it was pure agony.

Suddenly, the dream changed. Anko was not dead, but alive and smiling at him.

"Anko? You…you're alive?" Kakashi asked in amazement, not believing his eyes.

"Of course I am! You didn't think you could get rid of me that easily did you?" she asked him teasingly. Then she started to fade away.

"Anko!" Kakashi screamed. "No, don't leave me, don't leave me! I…I love you!"

Kakashi woke up screaming Anko's name. Then, he remembered that she could not answer him- could not hear him.

"Just a dream," he muttered. But feelings are the same in dreams as well as reality. He loved Anko Mitarashi, with all of his heart, and she would never know because she was gone- forever.

"I need more sake," Kakashi said, putting the half empty bottle to his lips.

**A/N: Hello everybody, hopefully you have realized that Anko is alive, and this cold shoulder, not reviewing thing is so driving me nuts! Yes, I know that Kakashi is being over the top, but I thought that I would play with his past of 'not realizing that he loves someone 'til they're dead.' Please don't flame too much! Thank you to the people who decided to review. Thanks for reading. Good day to you all!**

**screamingcrazyproctorlady**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey there everybody, sorry it took so long for me to update-I couldn't figure out what to put in the next chapter! Well, I've finally got it all typed out and posted. Thanks to all of you who reviewed, and thanks to all of you who read (I do check my stats every time I log in you know). Well, sit back and enjoy the chapter.**

**screamingcrazyproctorlady**

Chapter Seven: Loosing sanity and hope

Kurenai was worried about Kakashi-very worried. She had dropped by his apartment to check up on him (on Tsunade's orders), and had found him lying on his couch, muttering to himself. She had seen the empty sake bottles on the floor, had seen the blank expression on his face as he talked to "Anko."

"I love you Anko, I'll wait for you to come back," Kakashi said over and over again. He truly believed that she would return.

"Kakashi…I think you should come with me," Kurenai said tentatively.

"I can't," Kakashi said in a dazed voice, "I have to wait for Anko, she said she'd meet me here."

"Kakashi, Anko's gone," Kurenai said carefully. "She's not coming back."

"She will come back!" Kakashi screamed at her. He needed to believe she was coming back. Kurenai had to get him to Tsunade; maybe she could do something about the broken shinobi in front of her.

"She…she's at the hospital," Kurenai lied, how much could it hurt?

"Well, then let's go to the hospital," Kakashi said standing up. "I hope she's not hurt."

"Me too," said Kurenai to Kakashi. She could only hope that Tsunade would be able to help him. Otherwise, she didn't know what would happen to him.

"Hello again Anko," said a snake like voice from the door way. Anko hadn't even bothered to look up as her former sensei entered the room. She gasped as pain seared through the part of her neck that was the curse mark.

"What do you want?" said Anko. There had been no emotion in her voice. Pain consumed her mind- she could think of nothing else.

"You know the answer to that- I want to play," said Orochimaru, the grin that she knew so well stole over his face. She hated that grin.

"Of course, I've forgotten how you use others' pain as a form of entertainment," said Anko, she couldn't even force any sarcasm into her voice. The pain in her neck increased until it was almost unbearable.

"Go on, beg for the pain to stop," said Orochimaru silkily. He could see the tears she was holding back. He'd been stepping closer and closer to her, until he was standing right next to her.

"I won't beg for you," said Anko standing up and gritting her teeth. "I'm not as weak as I was last time." He was still taller than her, she noticed. His face was still as pale as death, and his eyes had no mercy in them- they never had.

"Oh but you are," said Orochimaru, stroking the curse mark he had left on her as a reminder that she would always, in a way, belong to him. "I can see it in your eyes."

"Stay away from me," Anko said quietly. He was right; she was just as weak as she was last time. All Orochimaru did was laugh his snake-like laugh-oh how she hated that laugh!

Then, the door opened again, and Itachi walked into the cell. Now she was surrounded by the two people she hated most in the world (and she hated a lot of people).

"That's enough Orochimaru," said Itachi. Then, Orochimaru left the cell; he didn't say a word, he just left.

"How wonderful, you've got Orochimaru at your beck and call," said Anko, again unable to force any sarcasm into her voice.

"Yes it really is, isn't it?" asked Itachi, his eyes shining with triumph. "Do you still believe your team will come for you?"

"Yes, even if Sakura and Naruto don't come, Kakashi will!" Anko said, determination creeping back into her voice.

"It's a lost cause, you know," said Itachi.

"No it's-" Anko started angrily. Suddenly, Itachi was standing right behind her.

"Oh, but it is a lost cause," Itachi whispered into her ear. Anko shivered. "Because the great copy-cat that you believe in so much is on his way back to Konoha."

"That's a lie!" Anko yelled, her voice choking over the words. He promised her-and Kakashi always kept his promises.

"Is it?" Itachi asked, stoking her shoulder. "He believes you're dead."

"NO! Kakashi would never give up on me-never!" Anko screamed.

"He would if some one showed him that you were dead," Itachi said quietly.

"You didn't, you didn't!" Anko yelled incredulously at him.

"I did," Itachi said, his voice telling her that he was very amused about this. She started to sob. She would never get out of here now-never.

"Shhh," Itachi soothed. "It's all right, onegai, it's all right."

"Just kill me, why won't you just kill me?" Anko asked, giving up all hope.

"Believe me, I am killing you. There are more ways than one to kill a person." Itachi explained. "I am definitely killing you."

**A/N: Itachi is evil, isn't he? I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I hope you will review…please? Thanks again to all of you who reviewed- I really appreciate it. I'll have the next chapter up soon, I promise. Until we meet again.**

**screamingcrazyproctorlady**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I am soooo sorry it took me so long to update!!! I had a serious case of writer's block and I didn't know what to put in this chapter. Please forgive me!!! Thanks to all of you who reviewed in the last chapter, I really appreciate it!!!! Please read and review. Now on with the show!!!!!**

**screamingcrazyproctorlady**

Chapter Eight: Are you sure?

Anko felt the pain inside as Itachi told her he was killing her, for she knew he was right. She'd been dying a little every day as her hope slowly dwindled to nothing. Now, she was a mere shadow of her former self. She was pitiful and pathetic, and she knew it. There was no escape for her, no life. There was only this cell, and the useless figure that inhabited it-her.

Itachi's sharingan eyes bore into her black ones. He could see the pain and self-pity that lay in them. All Anko could see were twin pools of merciless, pitiless hate. There were no other feelings hidden, they were all there, in his eyes. It is said that eyes are the windows to the soul, and at that moment, Anko believed that saying with every fiber of her being.

"Just end it, please," Anko begged in a hoarse whisper. She wanted it to end, this unbearable pain. It was worse than any physical pain she had ever had to endure, and she had endured the worst kind of torture.

"You can be sure of that," Itachi said, his voice was cold and hard. There was no mercy to be found there either. How could one person harbor such hate? Surely the wait of it should rip them to shreds. But Itachi remained whole, remained hateful.

"Why are you doing this," Anko said, her voice was still hoarse, but she had managed to make it something above a whisper.

"Simply because I can," Itachi replied cruelly. She could tell that he meant every word. He was torturing her mind simply because he had the power to do so.

"I just want to know one thing," Anko said, her voice returning to a whisper. Infact, it was barely audible.

"And what is that," Itachi questioned coolly.

"What happened to make you like this? You're full of hatred. You have no mercy, no pity," Anko said, not bothering to block the punch that hit her face. She had known the question would make him angry, but she had to know.

"The path to power is a difficult one." Was all Itachi said. He turned and walked out the cell door. Anko was used to the darkness now, she had come to actually like these moments alone. It meant she could muster up her hope before it was snatched away again. It wouldn't be long, though, before there would be no hope to muster up. When that moment came, she was doomed.

Tsunade stared sadly at the special Jounin on the hospital bed. When Kurenai had arrived with him, they'd had to give him a sedative to calm him down. For once, she didn't know what she was going to do. She couldn't very well let him go home in this state, but she couldn't keep giving him sedatives-he'd never be able to _do _anything. If only Anko was back, maybe…

"Wait a second," Tsunade said suddenly. Why were they taking Itachi's word for it that Anko was dead? It could've been a genjutsu couldn't it?

"What is it?" Shizune asked. She knew that look. That was the look Tsunade used when she had an idea.

"Itachi could've been using a genjutsu right?" Tsunade said carefully.

"Maybe, but Tsunade…" Shizune trailed off, thinking about Tsunade's statement.

"The one place they didn't search was the Uchiha district!" Tsunade said, snapping her fingers. "No one ever goes there, so no one would ever search there!"

"Are you sure?" Shizune asked her eyes brightening with hope. She had liked Anko. She was the only one, besides Sakura, that ever showed spunk to Tsunade.

"No, I'm not sure! That's why I'm going to go and check it out myself!" Tsunade said excitedly, a look of determination appearing in her eyes.

"When are you going?" Shizune asked, as if she didn't know the answer!

"Now," Tsunade replied, making her way towards the door.

**A/N: Okay, that's the end! What do you think? I think that I'm almost done with this fic! I know it's kind of short but… Any way, please review! Thanks again for all of you who have reviewed! I love the fact that you're giving me feedback! I'll try to update soon. Thank you and good night.**

**screamingcrazyproctorlady**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Next to last chapter ******** I can't believe I'm almost done! Well, I'm not done yet! Thanks to all of you who have reviewed on any chapter. Thanks to all of my consistent readers and Shiroihato for listening to my rants of "did I make Itachi evil enough?" Why am I thanking you all now? We still have one more chapter to go! Please read and review! Now on with the show (curtain opens and lights dim)**

**screamingcrazyproctorlady**

Chapter nine: Hallucinations

Noises. Bangs, clashes, screams. All of these things came from outside Anko's cell. She heard Itachi's rage-filled roar, she heard Orochimaru's snakes, she heard the battle move closer to where she was, but she did not respond. All she did was stare into the darkness around her. She was beyond response, beyond sanity.

She was nothing, she was hollow.

The battle sounds came ever closer to her cell. The sound of a body falling. A voice screaming "master" in anguished tones. Screams of pain. Then, nothing. No more screams, just silence. A silence that seemed to stretch over all time, into infinity.

Slowly, the door opened. Anko did not look up, did not respond. She was beyond fighting, if Itachi wanted to take her life, let him take it. Anything was better than this emptiness. At least in death there would be no more pain.

"Anko?" a soft voice asked, a familiar voice. It was not Itachi's voice, but the voice of another. It was a voice that came from far away, a different lifetime perhaps?

"Tsunade…why are you here?" Anko asked calmly. Not a question you usually ask when you are about to be rescued.

"Anko, I'm so glad you're alive! Come on, it's okay, let's get out of here," Tsunade said, her voice held relief and assurance.

"You aren't real," Anko said in a bland tone. She believed that Tsunade was part of her imagination-a fantasy; a dream awaiting fulfillment. "You're a hallucination."

"No Anko, I'm real," Tsunade said calmly. She realized that Anko was beyond reason. She did the sensible thing (in her mind this is Tsunade) and hit Anko smoothly on the head, knocking her out.

Light, bright and wonderful! How long had it been since she'd seen the sun? Anko had opened her eyes to find herself, not in her cell, but in a hospital bed. She looked around the room. She saw an IV to the right of her bed accompanying it was a heart monitor. When she looked to her left, she gasped. Kakashi was there, asleep, next to her bed.

"Ka…Kakashi?" Anko asked, not daring to believe her eyes, though she wanted to with all of her heart. Kakashi's eyes fluttered open, and widened in shock and joy.

"Anko, you're awake, you're alive!" he said, almost laughing in his happiness. Anko reached out and touched his face. Tears welling up in her eyes as she felt it.

"You're real," she choked. She tried to hold the tears back, but failed. Kakashi pulled her into a hug, letting her sob into his shoulder.

"It's all right, Anko, your safe," Kakashi said softly."I'm here." Kakashi remembered using the exact same words, once before. The only ever time he had held her like this, letting her sob into his shoulder. She lifted her face at those words. He wiped the tears off of her cheek.

"I know," she whispered. Then she fell asleep in his arms. Kakashi smiled as he laid her back on her pillow.

"I'm here."

**A/N: Awwww, how sweet was that? We still have one more chapter left! The only hint I'll give you is that you can't walk away from being kidnapped by Itachi without scars, and not just the annoying white ones on your skin. Thanks for reading and reviewing. Please give me feedback. I know you're all sad about the upcoming last chapter, but that doesn't prevent you from typing! Until the next chapter! Thank you and good night.**

**screamingcrazyproctorlady**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Last chapter ********! I can't believe I'm on the last chapter! Thanks to all of you who read and reviewed and will review! It really has been a pleasure reading all of your comments! Now, I will say for the last time: Enjoy the chapter!**

**screamingcrazyproctorlady**

Chapter Ten: Finding the Real Me

It had been three weeks since Anko's return to Konoha, and there was no doubt that she had been traumatized. She wasn't like her old self at all. She distanced herself every one, including Kakashi. It was as if she had gone and left a new Anko in her stead.

There was a special place in the woods that was secluded, peaceful, and serene. The trees there rose high, as if they wanted to touch the sky. This beautiful place was where Anko now spent most of her time. When she felt weak, overwhelmed, or tired of everyone's concerned stares, she went to this place.

Today, she was overwhelmed. Tsunade had insisted that she start seeing a councilor. Everyday, the dumb maggot made her relive her experience with Itachi. Everyday, she wound up near tears. So she came here.

She stiffened. She had heard the crack of a twig. _NO! He's come back! He's going to take me away again!_ Anko stood. This time, she was going to fight. This time she was ready.

When a figure finally approached, though, it was not Itachi she saw, but Kakashi. A feeling of relief swept over her-she was safe!

"Kakashi? What are you doing here?" she asked as she made her way over to a tree stump.

"I was looking for you, and I thought you'd be here," Kakashi replied, an unreadable look on his face and in his eyes.

"Why were you looking for me?" Anko asked.

"I was worried about-" Kakashi started.

"There is nothing to worry, I'm fine!" Anko yelled, a little bit of her former self shining through.

"Yes there is! Ever since that day in the hospital, you haven't even looked at me," Kakashi said, Anko could tell that he was upset. "You don't talk to anyone, all you do is sit in silence!"

"You don't know what it's like!" Anko screamed at him, tears gleaming in her black eyes. "You don't know what it's like to have everything taken from you, to have nothing but pain inside of you; pain that sets the inside of you on fire!"

"I don't?" Kakashi asked solemnly. "Let me tell you something, when you were captured, we looked every where for you; I was _desperate_ to find you! Then, Itachi showed me that you were dead and…I completely lost it! It was like my heart broke in two and someone had tossed both pieces into the fire!" Kakashi now had tears in his eyes.

"I'm not worth all of that," Anko said quietly, her black bangs shielding her eyes from view.

"You are to me," Kakashi said gently. He walked over to where she was sitting and lifted her face so that he was looking straight into her eyes.

"Anko, you're going to have to move on, I know it will be difficult, but you have to. I'll be with you every step of the way," Kakashi said, his tone expressing everything, importance, perseverance, and love.

"Why are you doing this for me," Anko asked, she had not yet torn her eyes from Kakashi's.

"Because I love you," Kakashi replied simply. Anko felt a bunch of emotions rush around inside of her, but the one that overshadowed them all was love. Love of a certain silver haired Jounin.

"I…I love you too," Anko whispered. Then, Kakashi moved forward, tucking a hair behind her ear. They were inches from each other now. Kakashi filled the small gap between them, planting a sweet kiss on Anko's lips. Slowly, she lifted her hands up, running her fingers through his hair.

"Anko had finally found what she was looking for, herself. She couldn't erase what Itachi had done, she couldn't completely go back to the person she was before. Kakashi was right, she would have to move on, move on to become a better person, move on to be…her.

**A/N: The End! I can't believe I won't be updating! Thanks to all of my consistent reviewers and any of you who reviewed every once in a while. If you want me to right a sequel say so in your review! Thanks to you all!**

**screamingcrazyproctorlady **


End file.
